


What's in a Name?

by StrikerEurekaTech (purplexeyed)



Series: Cuddle Puddle 'Verse [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplexeyed/pseuds/StrikerEurekaTech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: How Max Got His</p><p>Or: <b>Why</b> Max Got His</p><p>Or: There Is Something Very Wrong With My Muse; She Likes To Break Things And By Things I Mean Characters</p><p>Or: The Sick!fic from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> You know the deal, gang.  
> Angst and fluff ahoy.
> 
> In which I refuse to do anymore research and just declare that it is legal for 18 year olds to drink in Australia. Because that is the only way this is gonna work. 
> 
> ...nope. I lied. Thought up another way. Either way, what the fuck, muse?
> 
> That said, feels ahead! And I don't mean the warm, fluffy kind.
> 
> ...lied again. She's actually cooperating on the fluff-front. For once.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Christ why do I do this? DX~~

-x-x-x-x-

Chuck's relationship with his dad had always been strained. His dad was always away because of work or a multitude of other things that were more important than he was. Thankfully, his mum was always there.

Until she wasn't.

The official report said that it was the kaiju, but Chuck wasn't stupid. He knew damn well it could have just as easily been the nuke that had forced his not-parent into a parental role.

At least, that was how he'd always thought of it. He'd never considered that his dad was simply as emotionally stunted as he was and had just as much trouble expressing himself. It explained where he got it from, because his mum had been nothing if not good at helping him make sense of why he felt the way he did.

Thanks to this realization—plus finding out the truth about his uncle, which in turn explained some of his dad's distance—he was slowly but surely building a better relationship with the man. And while his dog helped...he knew his dog's name didn't. Every time someone called him by his name in his dad's presence, the older man winced. It was something the average person wouldn't catch but Chuck wasn't the average person. He'd essentially spent the better part of the past three—almost four—years inside his dad's head. 

He hadn't meant anything by it. Anything that was supposed to be hurtful, anyway. He'd named the pup Max because...

"Hey."

He leaned back into his boyfriend's embrace, but was mindful of his ribs. They were just about healed, now, but that didn't prevent Chuck from being careful.

"I'm fine." He murmured before Raleigh could ask.

His boyfriend had been extra attentive after the debacle with Newt; Chuck had reciprocated, mostly through physical affection. Though he still wasn't big on kissing or hand holding in public.

"Alright." The blond responded before he pulled Chuck closer. "But if you wanna talk..."

"You're here. Anytime, any place."

A smile lit up Raleigh's blue eyes but dimmed when Yancy stormed into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Y—"

"Not. Now." The older blond snarled before he threw himself on the top bunk.

Both froze. Yancy was the calm one, the cool one, the collected one. The one who kept their little group grounded and sane. Their conscience, their voice of reason. 

To see him this angry was...something Raleigh hadn't seen. Not since their dad had run off and left them while their mom rotted away from the inside out. Just the thought made him grip Chuck a little tighter.

Chuck leaned back, cat-quiet, and tugged Raleigh over so his head rested on the Aussie's chest. Raleigh stretched out gratefully and leaned into the warm hand carding through his hair. He hadn't spoken a lot of that particular time period—in the same way Chuck rarely spoke of his own mum—but he knew Chuck understood, from the little he had said.

"It's okay." He mouthed before he pressed a kiss to the top of Raleigh's head; from the way the taller man sagged like a puppet with its strings cut, that was what he'd needed to hear.

"Hey Yancy." He growled.

Annoyed, the blond stuck his head over the side of his bunk. "Wh—" He stopped, instantly, when he saw his brother. "Aw, fuck." He grumbled before he slid off his bunk and onto Raleigh's. "Hey, kid. It's okay."

Raleigh nodded but didn't move his head from Chuck's chest.

Yancy sighed softly and joined them, turning their cuddle into a cuddle puddle. "I'm sorry, Rahls. It's just...the Marshal keeps..."

"Keeping Mako safe instead of letting her pilot when she's got the best record on the sims, barring our three?" Chuck finished blandly. "Yeah, almost like he's her dad or something."

"Your dad lets you fight!"

"Yeah, he does. But he's in the jaeger with me. And you know Pentecost can't do that."

Yancy huffed, crossing his arms.

"It makes the difference, y'know." The redhead continued. "I know damn well my dad wouldn't be alright with me piloting if he wasn't there with me."

"He said that?" Raleigh questioned as Yancy stewed.

"Didn't have to. Drift, remember?"

"Yeah..."

He gently tugged his boyfriend a bit closer, then helped him shift into a position that would be more comfortable for his ribs.

Yancy rested his head on Raleigh's shoulder; his brother hugged him in return. Chuck observed but didn't interrupt. He knew that the two, for all they normally had their act together, needed this sometimes. Needed the reassurance that the other was still there, still alive.

"Is Becket in here?" Came his dad's grumble.

"Which?" He responded.

"...Yancy."

"Yeah." The elder blond responded but made no move to leave his brother's side.

"C'mon."

With obvious reluctance, Yancy gave his brother a quick, gentle hug before he obligingly followed Herc out and closed the door behind him.

Chuck just held Raleigh before he hesitantly began to murmur what he hoped were comforting words to the blond. When he gathered the courage to glance down, he found that his boyfriend was asleep, a small smile on his face.

...he could live with that.

-x-x-x-x-

"Look. We both know Miss Mori's capable."

Yancy nodded stiffly.

"But the Marshal's in charge, whether we agree with what he's doin' in her case or not."

He nodded again.

Herc sighed before he clapped him on the shoulder. "I know it's frustratin'. And upsettin' to Miss Mori. But there's not somethin' that can be done to change his mind."

"I know." Yancy responded flatly.

"Just...calm down, alright? If a match in the Kwoon'd help, then..."

The blond blinked, then stared at Herc for a second. "...no offense. I appreciate it but why are you..."

"My son is attached to your brother. Hasn't managed the words yet, but he loves him. They keep carryin' on the way they are, we'll be in-laws." The older man's eyes darkened for a moment. "I've seen the damage quarrelin' in-laws does first hand. Rather not start that shite here."

The blond nodded. "Alright. Fair enough. You free now?"

The redhead's smile was startlingly akin to Chuck's smirk. "Been a while since I sparred with anyone other than Chuck."

-x-x-x-x-

Limping slightly—Herc was fucking vicious but Yancy kinda liked that in an opponent—he made his way toward Mako's room. He knew she understood why the Marshal was doing it, but he also knew that didn't make sitting on the sidelines while her boyfriend and her two best friends went off to do battle with the same creatures that cost her her family any easier.

He punched in her access code, then slipped into the room. She was sitting on her bed, eyes downcast. Yancy approached, then knelt before he gently touched his forehead to hers; Mako met his eyes and managed a small smile.

He pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to fake it. Not around me."

"I know." She responded softly as she hugged back, then motioned for him to sit beside her on the bed. "What have you done to your ankle?"

"Uh. Match with Herc."

"What?"

"He, uh, came and got me after the meeting. Wanted to talk. Offered me the chance to blow off some steam." Yancy paused. "Mentioned we'd be in-laws if the other two kept it up."

Mako's smile was small but it was genuine. 

"You okay, though?"

She sighed softly but nodded. "I understand. I do not like it, but I understand."

Yancy hugged her; Mako returned it and they just were, for a moment. The two of them, nothing else, no one else. Yancy wasn't a Becket; Yancy wasn't a pilot; Yancy was Yancy and nothing else. Mako wasn't an orphan; Mako wasn't a Ranger-in-training; Mako was Mako and nothing else.

"As much as I love my brother...we need to spend more time like this."

"Agreed." Mako murmured.

"Shall I shower?"

She smiled slightly. "Perhaps not just yet..."

Yancy knew that smile; he knew what it meant. And he was more than okay with that.

He supposed it was the closest the two would get to drifting. And while he wasn't sure he wanted to compare sex and drifting, well...both involved intense, personal connections. And a wealth of emotions.

-x-x-x-x-

After both had showered and changed into clean clothes, they couldn't resist grinning at one another.

"It is interesting, that Raleigh and Chuck have not managed to interrupt." Mako commented as they walked towards his room.

"Y'mean compared to all the times we've walked in on them? Well, our room is the hangout space, normally. And they can't go to Chuck's, because he shares one with his dad. And if Herc walked in on them..."

"I do not think Raleigh would be able to pilot for another four to six weeks." She summed up with a slight wince.

"Broken bones, definitely." Yancy agreed as he punched in the code, then opened their door.

"Turn off the light." Chuck growled at them.

Both entered and closed the door.

Angry green eyes glared at them from a gap under the covers. "What?"

"Food time?"

"Fuck off." Came the vehement hiss.

"Right." Yancy murmured as Mako glared right back.

The green eyes disappeared; the blond was willing to bet his brother was now awake. And trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"Scared Raleigh earlier." He mouthed to Mako, who nodded.

Said blond appeared from under the covers and dragged Chuck with him.

"Sorry, Rahls." Yancy murmured.

Raleigh ruffled his older brother's hair. "No problem...kid."

That prompted another snarkfest between the brothers as they made for the cafeteria; Chuck followed, grumbling to himself. Mako sighed softly before she engaged Chuck in a conversation.

-x-x-x-x-

"You okay?" Yancy found himself asking.

Chuck seemed paler than usual; he was also a hell of a lot quieter.

"I'm fine." The Aussie grumbled. "...sorry for snappin', earlier." He gritted out.

Yancy smiled slightly. "You're just fussing over Rahls. It's fine."

Chuck looked down and away; he missed the proud look directed at him by Herc, who'd joined them. Newt nudged the younger Aussie, then started pestering him about hydraulic systems. He grudgingly discussed them with the scientist.

He jumped and almost fell out his seat in his haste to back away after a hand gently brushed his forehead.

Everyone stared at him; including Vanessa Gottlieb, who's arm was still outstretched in his direction.

Chuck muttered some sort of excuse and fled.

-x-x-x-x-

Vanessa Gottlieb terrified him.

Not her temper, though she had all but made Tendo flee from her when she chewed him out in the cafeteria. And Tendo had nerves of steel. The Aussie was pretty sure the J-Tech Chief could've made Ranger, if he hadn't already been so important in terms of keeping everything else working right.

No, what terrified him about the woman was the warm, gentle way she dealt with everyone. Be it her husband or Newt or even an annoying little shit like himself. She was a very physical person and it wasn't in a sexual manner. It was in a casual hug or shoulder squeeze way. Or pretty much any other kind of reassuring touch. And she gave them as easily as Chuck tossed out insults.

Vanessa Gottlieb terrified him for that and that alone.

She reminded him of his mum, who'd been the same way. And he honestly wasn't sure how to handle that, so he settled for avoiding her as much as possible. So when she'd reached toward him...

"Hey."

He turned around and rested his head on Raleigh's shoulder as he was drawn into a hug.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" The blond murmured after relaxed.

"She reminds me of my mum." He managed out around the lump in his throat.

Raleigh's hold on him tightened; a kiss was pressed to his forehead.

The blond frowned. "You're feeling a little warm. Let's get you some water, then head to bed. Okay?"

Chuck sighed. "I don't get sick." He grumbled, but allowed the blond to coax him off to bed nonetheless. He was...pretty tired, actually.

-x-x-x-x-

The redhead went through the next day in a complete fog. He managed to fool the others into thinking all was well; he avoided the hell out of his dad, Raleigh and Vanessa. He was thankful he had nothing to do in the Kwoon today; he knew damn well he couldn't fake that. And moving quickly made him queasy.

He tried to shake it off and keep going. Another attack was due any day now; he needed to be awake and functional and not sick. There was no fucking way he'd let Raleigh and Yancy out there without him and his dad to watch their backs. The two were good, yeah, but they had a habit of taking risks that scared the shit out of him; he didn't want to lose his boyfriend. Or his boyfriend's brother, who he'd admit—if pressed—was one of his best friends, alongside Newt and Mako.

By the time dinner rolled around, he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and pass out. Which was what he did...only it wasn't his bed he crawled into. It was Raleigh's.

-x-x-x-x-

"Where is Ranger Hansen?"

Raleigh and Herc exchanged glances, then turned their attention back to the Marshal.

"He was underfoot almost all damn day." Growled one of the techs. "And now you don't know where he is?"

"He's almost 19." Raleigh returned hotly. "He's not a kid; he doesn't need to be babysat!"

"You would say that, since you're f--"

"Enough." The Marshal didn't even raise his voice. "If you have a complaint, submit it through the proper channels. In the mean time, the Rangers need debriefing. Dismissed."

The tech stalked out, slamming the door behind them.

The Marshal was about to explain why he'd called them there when a knock sounded.

Herc, Raleigh and Yancy exchanged glances.

"Come in."

Jaz's girlfriend poked her head in cautiously. "Uhm. Not to interrupt, sir, but...Ranger Hansen...the younger one...he didn't look so good today. An' now he's disappeared. Some other off duty techs an' me looked through the hangar, but..."

"And medical?" The Marshal questioned.

"Checked on my way here, sir. Tech Becket was looking for her brothers to see if maybe he'd gone to them."

Raleigh swallowed and tried to clamp down on the theories that were running through his mind on what could have happened.

"Has anyone been in our room?" Yancy asked as he took a discrete step towards Raleigh.

"Not that I'm aware of, Ranger Becket." She hurriedly ducked aside as Raleigh and Herc pushed their way out of the room.

Yancy sighed. "Sir..."

"Find Ranger Hansen. We will debrief later."

Yancy nodded.

The Marshal turned his attention to the tech. "Tech Rowan."

"Yessir?"

"I assume you are the reason homicide was not committed."

"Tech Becket and I managed to defuse the situation, sir. Or so we'd thought." 

"Very well. Assist Ranger Becket." At his nod, both hurried after Raleigh and Herc.

-x-x-x-x-

"There a reason you didn't drag him to medical?" Herc growled as they hurried to the Rangers living quarters.

Tech Rowan's face remained blank. "With all due respect, sir, I don't think you quite realize how impossible that would be for myself and Tech Becket."

"Neither of them is Ranger-trained." Yancy cut in before Herc could snarl back. "If anything, one or all of them would've ended up hurt."

"That's what we figured." Rowan muttered. "An' it took both of us to coax him out of the damned hangar, even though he almost got hit by a transport twice."

"Why didn't you send someone to come get one of us?" Raleigh ground out as they neared the hallway where his and Yancy's room was.

"None of the other techs would help. All of Striker's were off-duty at the time and the rest of them were too busy bein' arseholes." Rowan responded flatly.

Yancy punched in the code; Raleigh was probably shaking too badly to manage it.

"Chuck?" Raleigh called the moment they got the door open.

A quiet groan answered him; he rushed to his bunk. 

A bleary-eyed Chuck peered out from under the covers. "Rahleigh...?" His cheeks were flushed; the rest of his skin was pale and covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Hey." The blond murmured softly and tried to coax him out from under the covers. Chuck hissed at the loss of warmth, but glommed on to Raleigh willingly.

"Where we goin'?" He slurred out sleepily as his boyfriend picked him up.

"We're going to make sure you're alright."

The redhead groaned softly when they started moving and his grip on Raleigh tightened.

"He's looking a little green." Yancy murmured as Jaz and Mako caught up to them.

"Medical is prepared." Mako stated as they rushed there.

-x-x-x-x-

It was with reluctance that Raleigh turned Chuck over to the med techs. He knew they'd help him, take care of him, but...Chuck didn't seem to wanna let go. And it had taken both Herc and Mako to coax him into doing so. The techs wanted him in isolation until they determined what it was he had; colds and flu spread like wildfire in the 'Dome unless precautions were taken.

That knowledge didn't make it any easier for Raleigh to see Chuck, ill and uncomfortable and looking for himself or Herc. The techs did their best to keep him calm but...

The Marshal joined them at some point.

"When's the next attack?" Jaz finally asked, breaking the tense silence.

"It's due within the day." Pentecost responded.

"And we're down a pilot." Tech Rowan muttered with a sour look in the direction of the hangar.

"Maybe...not." Yancy murmured as he turned his gaze on Mako.

"Absolutely not." Pentecost stated flatly.

"Herc and I are drift-compatible." The elder blond returned. "Plus, first-gen pilots can drift with just about anyone. So why not let Mako and Raleigh try Gipsy?"

The Marshal considered Yancy silently before turning his gaze to Mako, who was looking at him with such hope in her eyes...

"One trial. That's all you get."

"Thank you, sensei!"

Yancy looked away before his smile could be seen by the Marshal.

Herc sighed and shook his head, but led the way towards the hangars; he knew the Marshal would want to confirm that he and Yancy were compatible. The sooner this was done, the sooner he could return to his son's side.

Raleigh took one last look at Chuck before he followed. He was going to make this as quick as possible. And if they couldn't drift? He was going in, quarantine be damned.

-x-x-x-x-

Herc and Yancy were up first; they both synced and held the neural handshake perfectly.

Raleigh felt a little sick. Yancy and Mako and Chuck were honestly amazing at what they did; they were the ones who knew the nitty-gritty details, understood everything. He was the odd one out there; he piloted more by instinct than by sheer skill. So he had a feeling that if anyone fucked up the drift between himself and Mako? It'd be him, not her.

"Relax." Herc muttered as he and Yancy had their divesuits removed by the techs. 

Raleigh nodded stiffly as he and Mako were suited up.

"You'll work." The elder Ranger added. "Fightin' on instinct? Pairs well with them technically-inclined."

He turned, slightly, to stare. He'd had no idea that Herc wasn't one of the ones like Chuck, like Mako, like Yancy.

He nodded again, considerably less tense.

-x-x-x-x-

It was almost a disaster; only the quick thinking of Yancy, Tendo and Herc spared the Shatterdome a new skylight.

Raleigh shook the thought off as he freed himself from the restraints and rushed over to Mako, who was still a bit dazed. He...had a vague idea before this of what Mako had gone through. But that vague idea couldn't compare to seeing it, firsthand, through the drift.

-x-x-x-x-

"What happened?" Pentecost growled.

He had tried to conduct this in his office, but all of them had headed back towards where they could keep an eye on Chuck.

"I threw us out of alignment." Raleigh murmured. "Without Yance..."

His brother merely slipped between him and Mako, put an arm around each of them. 

"But I chased the RABIT." Mako stated softly.

The Marshal nodded. "Is it understood that Ranger Becket and Ranger Hansen will be in Striker for the next attack?"

All four nodded.

-x-x-x-x-

Raleigh was too exhausted after the failed drift to force his way into Chuck's room in the infirmary. He and Mako and Yancy, accompanied by Herc, took up residence by the viewing window. Jaz and Rowan brought them food, pillows and blankets.

Pentecost took one look at the six of them and saved his breath. He knew, as any good commander, that it was pointless to give an order that you knew would not be obeyed.

-x-x-x-x-

It was 1 AM when the kaiju alarm sounded, jolting those not on duty awake.

Yancy and Herc exchanged a look before they nodded to Mako and Raleigh, then raced to get suited up.

Mako clenched her fists.

Raleigh placed a hand on her arm, trying to ignore the sick feeling rising in his gut. "We should go to LOCCENT."

"Yeah." She agreed after several moments.

"We'll stay with Chuck." Jaz mumbled sleepily as she leaned on Rowan.

"Any changes and we'll send for you." The other tech assured before the two hurried towards LOCCENT.

-x-x-x-x-

It was with great trepidation that Raleigh and Mako stood there, listening to Tendo quickly walk Herc and Yancy through the normal procedure. 

"I don't care if they are drift-compatible." He ground out quietly. "This doesn't feel right."

Mako smiled grimly. "This is what I do, every time you four are deployed."

He winced, but stopped complaining as Striker was picked up by the helicopters and flown toward the drop was. 

"Kaiju codename: Spinejackal. We don't know what category this one is, so watch out." Tendo informed them as Pentecost entered the room; he turned the mic over to him.

"Keep an eye out; the kaiju is headed in your direction. It might—"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by the kaiju knocking Striker from the helicopters, at least one of which went down. Spinejackal disappeared again, leaving behind disturbed water and the charred debris of helicopters. 

"According to the radar, it's circling you. Get—"

Yancy and Herc got Striker upright in time for it to lunge at them from behind; they managed to dodge, but the claws of the beast scraped across the right arm, rendering it useless.

Raleigh tensed and bit his lip to prevent himself from suggesting that Pentecost send Mako and him out; the right side was always the one Yancy controlled when they piloted, though he was none too sure whether it was him or Herc at the moment. He quickly shrugged off the sudden grim reminder of the Knifehead incident. Mako gritted her teeth but also said nothing.

"It's too fast; we can't hit it!" Yancy gritted out as they barely dodged another attack; had they not, their left arm would have been disabled as well.

"Sir." Raleigh growled, unable to keep silent any longer.

"Demolishin' the Shatterdome will not help Striker, Ranger Becket." Pentecost stated as Tendo tried to predict which direction the kaiju would lunge from next.

"We will not." Mako said. "We can do this." 

A tortured screech of metal came across the comms as Spinejackal scored another hit.

Pentecost looked at them, then nodded. "Suit up."

-x-x-x-x-

"That was pretty damn awesome." Yancy murmured as they were shooed off to medical. Both he and Herc had suffered only minor injuries, thankfully, but an after-battle checkup was required.

"It was all Mako." Raleigh demurred, which got him the flattest look from the woman in question.

"I'm pretty sure my girlfriend wouldn't have thought to use a ship as a bat." Yancy retorted, well aware of his brother's discomfort at having a different piloting style.

"Not a bad idea." Herc commented.

Mako gave him a Look; he shrugged, then continued on his way to medical. The other three kept pace with him easily.

"Nothin' wrong with how y'handled it." Herc added. 

"Seriously." Grumbled Yancy. "I like your out-of-the-box ideas. Saved our skins a time or two, yeah?"

Mako smiled. "It is...interesting, to see how you think." 

"So what if you don't have all the specs down? Leave that to yer brother, my son and Miss Mori, here. Pilotin' by instinct is nothin' to be ashamed of; hell, I do it myself. Part of the reason my boy and I work so well together."

Raleigh nodded stiffly.

His brother sighed. "We'll let it go for now, alright?"

She shook her head. "Chuck will be displeased that he missed this discussion."

"We'll tell him later. After his fever breaks." Herc offered.

"Agreed." Yancy stated, ignoring the scowl leveled at him and opening the door to medical instead. "After you."

"Not an invalid." Raleigh muttered but entered, followed by the other three. All submitted to a quick exam; Yancy needed stitches for a cut on his head, Herc was told no Kwoon for the next few days due to bruising, Mako got a clean bill of health, Raleigh was told to sleep more. The four were also told to eat before they did anything else.

"And the next attack won't be 'til a while later, yeah?" Raleigh asked as the one tech finished with Yancy's stitches. He meandered over towards Chuck's isolation room and paused, about three feet from the door.

"Not 'til at least two months from now." Said techs supplied.

"Good." He stated before he bolted into the room, then closed the door behind him.

The med tech twitched. "Pilots." They muttered, like it was a swearword.

Yancy snickered; Herc sighed; Mako smiled.

"Well. I think we are gonna end up bein' in-laws." The elder blond said.

"Agreed." 

-x-x-x-x-

Raleigh had already showered prior to reaching the infirmary; he knew the divesuit smell would stick around for a few days. So he thought nothing of joining Chuck on the bed.

The man in question was restless; he tossed and turned, most likely in the grip of a nightmare.

Raleigh smoothed his sweat-sticky hair and settled Chuck on him, mindful of the IV.

"Mum?"

The blond winced. He'd hoped Chuck wasn't delirious, let alone enough to be hallucinating, but tried to soothe him nonetheless.

"Shhh, Chuck. It's alright—"

"Mum, you promised. You promised!"

Raleigh smothered a curse and tried to resettle him before his struggling ripped out his IV.

"Chuck." He murmured as he forced him to look at him.

Watery green eyes met his; their owner sagged against him. 

"She promised." Came the soft mumble.

Raleigh just pressed a kiss to his forehead and smoothed his hair again. He wasn't sure what to say to that; he was all too familiar with unkept promises because the one who had promised was now dead. But he still had no idea what to say, as it never really got easier. Got better. So he settled for deciding to have him talk about it, if possible.

"What did she promise?" He asked softly, still smoothing his hair.

"Max." Was the weak reply. "Promised a Max."

"A Max?" Raleigh repeated.

"Or a Lily." Came the sleepy, slurred mumble as Chuck buried his face in Raleigh's shoulder. 

As realization hit, Raleigh froze. Unless he was mistaken, his mom had promised him a younger sibling. And if it was a boy, his name would have been Max. The fact that Chuck had named his pup that...

The blond pulled him closer, pressed another kiss to the top of his head.

-x-x-x-x-

Chuck's recovery was slow going. The flu—as that was what he was determined to have—did not want to relinquish its victim. 

Raleigh stayed by his side, in iso, for the entire time. He occasionally slipped into the bathroom for a shower; clean scrubs were left for him by the med techs, who also snuck him food, though they still clucked disapprovingly at him. He also made sure to take the vitamin supplements he was handed, as the techs were adamant that he not get what Chuck had. While he wanted to argue that if he was going to, he most likely would have by now, he decided not to because they could kick him out. As they had been kind enough not to, he figured vitamins were a concession he could make.

It was six days later that Chuck's fever broke. 

Six days worth of Raleigh having to calm and soothe and comfort him through nightmares and hallucinations; six days worth of him almost being afraid to sleep due to the younger man dozing restlessly on top of him; six days worth of Herc watching from the observation window, a pained look all but permanently painted across his features.

In short, he was very glad when Chuck's fever broke.

"Rahleigh?" His voice was gravelly and barely there (the nightmares and hallucinations were to thank for that).

"Right here, Chuck." He responded as he pressed a kiss to his forehead and smoothed his hair again.

"What—" He broke off, coughing.

The blond hurriedly eased him into a sitting position, then offered him some of the cup of water that had been replaced only twenty minutes before. Chuck grimaced at the tepid water but drank it without complaint.

"What happened?" The redhead scowled when he found his voice didn't improve at all.

"You were sick. The flu, apparently." Raleigh paused. "Scared the shit out of us."

He stiffened. "How long?"

"Chuck—"

"How long was I out?" He demanded, only wincing slightly at the pain from trying to raise his voice.

"Seven days, not counting the day you apparently almost caused a mutiny in the jaeger hangar." The blond supplied reluctantly and smothered the urge to wince when Chuck flinched.

"The attack--"

"Was handled. We're good, Chuck."

Something in the other man's tone made him turn, slightly, so he could see him. "Christ, you look like shit."

The response to that was a huff of laughter.

The sound of knuckles meeting glass drew Chuck's attention to the window; Herc, Mako, Yancy and Jaz were all visible.

"What're..."

"They've been here the whole time. Well, Jaz and her girlfriend have been disappearing occasionally to bring food and all. But beyond that..."

The stunned look on Chuck's face made him draw the younger man into a hug; the Aussie relaxed and returned it.

"Did I...?"

"Did you...?" Raleigh parroted as a med tech checked Chuck's vitals.

"All good, though you won't be moved from iso 'til tomorrow." The med tech supplied in response to Raleigh's questioning look.

"What'd I say?" 

"A lot." The blond responded as the tech started cleaning up. "Would it be okay if—"

"You helping him shower would be a good thing, yes. But I don't think I need to remind you—" The tech stopped when she noted the look on Raleigh's face. "Yes. You understand. Carry on."

"Calm down." Chuck murmured as he was helped out of bed. He made a face as the hospital gown moved.

Raleigh hurriedly snagged the sheet and covered him with it. "Too late now but..."

Chuck turned redder than his hair as his boyfriend led him into the bathroom; he'd just unintentionally flashed his dad, his boyfriend's brother, his best friend and his boyfriend's sister. Greeeeeeat.

-x-x-x-x-

He was about ready to pass out once he was clean; he definitely felt more human. A small yawn escaped him as Raleigh slipped a clean set of scrubs on him.

The blush returned as he recalled he'd be back in front of everyone he flashed.

"Relax." Raleigh murmured as he gave him a quick Eskimo kiss. "Nothing your dad or Yancy haven't seen before."

"Yancy?!" Chuck squawked.

"Drift, remember?" 

"There's still Mako and yer sister."

"They'll deal." He responded. "...on second thought, I don't want to think about that."

"Your sister?"

"Or Mako. Who's probably gonna end up my sister-in-law. Which might make her yours, too, eventually." Raleigh offered cautiously.

"Marriage is overrated." Chuck muttered but leaned on him without protest.

"That mean even if I got around to asking later on, you'd say no?" The blond teased as he coaxed him back to the bed—which now had fresh sheets, pillows and pillow cases.

"We'll see." The Aussie grumbled flatly as he settled back down on the bed. He was fighting the urge to give into his frustration at being so tired from a simple shower.

Raleigh slid in beside him and cuddled up against him. "Rest is best. I'll wake you if they bring food, alright?"

Chuck's stomach chose that moment to snarl threateningly.

-x-x-x-x-

Chuck eyed the bowl of bland chicken broth with rice; he looked like he was unsure whether to move so it couldn't leap for his face or knock it on the floor.

Raleigh smiled slightly and sipped at his own broth. He'd worked it out with the med techs; when his boyfriend was being reintroduced to food and was stuck with the boring, bland stuff...well, he'd go right along with it. Besides, it would be all kinds of assholeish to sit there with decent food while Chuck was stuck with broth, maybe with rice.

"Were you sick?"

"Huh? No." 

From the way Chuck looked at him, he'd already worked out why he was eating the same things; he ducked his head, a slight smile curving his lips before he reluctantly began to eat the food as well. Raleigh looped an arm around him and pressed a kiss to his temple; at this point, he was just thankful that Chuck was awake and coherent.

-x-x-x-x-

Now that it was evident Chuck was alright, the onlookers at the window were chased out by the med techs and given strict orders not to return before they'd showered, eaten a decent meal and slept.

This, in turn, made Chuck a little more comfortable.

Raleigh nuzzled closer, content. The Aussie was no longer worryingly warm; he was relaxed and smiling sleepily at him.

"Sleep." The redhead grumbled. "You look like you need it even more than me."

He chuckled softly. "I might."

There were several moments of silence.

"Rahleigh?"

"Mmmm?"

"Tell me what I said?"

"Tomorrow." Raleigh promised before kissing his forehead. "Right now—"

"Sleep." He repeated. "Yeah, alright."

-x-x-x-x-

The next morning saw both being woken early; Chuck was given one last check up before he was moved from iso to a normal bed. Raleigh stuck with him the entire time, though he was disgustingly awake, if not cheerful.

Chuck glowered at his boyfriend, though it was ruined by his yawn. Raleigh just chuckled softly and fluffed the pillows. He allowed his boyfriend to tug him back into bed and turn him into his personal pillow, though it defeated the purpose of fluffing them.

He didn't mind, though. Chuck was...okay, not quite awake at the moment, but his fever had broken. He was no longer screaming himself hoarse because of nightmares and fever-induced hallucinations. So being used as a pillow? He'd take it and take it gladly.

"You'll see to it that Ranger Hansen takes it easy after we release him?" The med tech that brought them breakfast asked.

The blond nodded. "Yeah. I'll do my best to."

The tech nodded. "Good. I don't think he'll relapse, but he does need to watch it. He'll be very easily tired for the next two weeks at least, though he should be well enough to resume training in the Kwoon after one week."

"To be young and healthy again." Raleigh muttered and got a stern look from the tech.

"You'd be much healthier if you'd take the sleep-aids prescribed for you." She admonished.

"Nah. Risk of dependency." He grumbled.

She sighed and settled the tray on the small table. "At least you being with him has made you sleep more than you used to."

He smiled slightly. "That's true."

"Enjoy your breakfast. I made sure it'd be separate from his, because I knew you'd most likely stay up."

"Thanks."

The tech waved and headed back to doling out breakfast to the other patients.

Raleigh dug into the food—which was a bagel and some sort of bland, mushy cereal. He sighed softly but ate without complaint; he was going along with the diet restriction to support Chuck...even if the Aussie in question was sleeping through the meal. That and the smell of eggs or sausage would have been little more than a torment for him.

-x-x-x-x-

"Mmm?" Chuck mumbled as he nuzzled closer. He was warm...comfortable...whatever he was laying on moved?...oh. Raleigh.

"Morning." A quick kiss to his forehead accompanied the greeting.

"Not mornin' anymore." Came his father's voice.

He jolted awake and looked up from Raleigh's shoulder to find that his dad had claimed the chair that was beside his bed.

"Y'missed breakfast. Shame; Becket here got to eat cream of wheat."

Chuck made a face.

"Lunch is a little better, at least." Raleigh offered and helped him sit up.

The redhead scowled but nibbled on the bland, dry foods. The American smothered a smile and ate his own lunch; Herc just shook his head at both of them.

"Y'feeling better, kid?"

"Yeah." Chuck muttered. "Still tired."

"To be expected." His dad responded.

Raleigh really, really, really wanted to tell the two to stop posturing and just hug. It was painful to watch.

Luckily it was interrupted by the arrival of Mako and Yancy, both of whom had no compunctions about hugging the prickly Aussie. He grumbled, but permitted it, though the look on his face when his dad joined the hug-queue was priceless.

"Good to see you awake and functional, man." Yancy offered.

"As opposed to asleep and nonfunctional?" Chuck sniped.

"As opposed to hallucinating and scaring both Raleigh and your father." Mako responded without malice.

"Hallucinating what, exactly?" He asked, glancing between the two mentioned.

"Glass is soundproof." Herc said.

Raleigh sighed softly. "Are you sure you want to talk about it in front of everyone?"

Before Chuck could respond that he didn't care if it was in front of his dad, Yancy and Mako, Jaz poked her head in.

"Hey. Good to see you awake." Was her greeting.

The others laughed as Chuck twitched.

-x-x-x-x-

Jaz stuck around for a bit, making small talk; she told one embarrassing story a piece about Raleigh and Yancy; had both of them flushing while the other three laughed almost to tears. After checking the time, however, she determined she had to get going, as her shift was about to start. Before she left, she expressed that her girlfriend was glad to hear Chuck was better as well, but was currently buried in repair work and wouldn't be able to visit until much later.

Chuck frowned, about to ask, when Newt bounced in, followed more sedately by Hermann and Vanessa.

"You look a lot better." Was his first comment. "I mean, not that you usually look horrible or anything. I mean, y'know, I'm not—"

Hermann placed a hand on his shoulder and he fell silent. "What I suspect Newton—"

"Newt!" The tiny scientist interrupted, but he was grinning.

"—is trying to say, is that it is good to see you well."

Vanessa nodded but made no move to come closer; she seemed to have guessed or noticed how discomfitted Chuck was around her.

"That, yeah." Newt muttered. 

"Good to be better." Chuck mumbled, not really sure what to say.

"Think you'll be well enough to join the star gazing club we started?" Newt asked.

"Star gazing club?" Yancy and Mako interrupted.

"Yeah! Most of us are up late at night anyway, so we figured why not? We haven't gotten the okay to put up fliers but I'm gonna do it anyway because we all need something fun to do in the downtime, y'know?"

The enthusiastic talk of the new "club" reigned for a good half hour before the three bowed out, also citing a need to get to work.

-x-x-x-x-

Chuck was torn. On one hand, it was...kinda nice...to know so many cared. So many had been concerned, concerned enough to stop in and see him. Wish him well. On the other? He now had two questions to ask in reference to what went on while he was out and he had a feeling that Raleigh didn't want to answer at least one of them at all, let alone in front of others.

As he was about to try again, Stacker Pentecost walked over.

"Good to see you awake, Ranger." The Marshal nodded, then turned to Herc. "Ranger Hansen. I know you want to stay with your son, but..."

"Duty calls." Herc muttered with a sigh before he rose. "I'll be back later."

No one knew whether Chuck or Herc was more surprised by the quick hug that ensued before Herc followed Pentecost out. 

"Definitely not a bad thing, though. Right?" Raleigh asked as Chuck stared after his dad.

"Different." The Aussie finally replied. "Not bad. But different."

"You don't mind my hugs." The blond mumbled as he proceeded to envelop him in one.

"Because that's part of who you are, you bloody American octopus." The redhead grumbled as he returned it. "My dad's...not normally one for physical affection."

"That does not mean it can never change." Mako offered with a slight smile.

"Point." Chuck responded.

-x-x-x-x-

The moment he remembered he wanted to ask Raleigh what the hell he could have said, Tendo popped in.

"Lookin' better." He observed with a smirk.

"Shut up, Elvis." The Aussie responded flatly.

Raleigh and Yancy studiously avoided looking at one another; Mako shook her head.

Tendo eyed the Beckets, then frowned. "What have you all told him?"

"...we're working on that part..." Raleigh muttered. "But everyone keeps stopping by. Almost every Striker tech has been in here, save the section leaders."

The J-Tech Chief laughed. "Yeah, they've had their hands full. They'll most likely be by later tomorrow, if they remember to before they crash."

Chuck frowned. "They only pull all-nighters, let alone consecutive ones, when it's necessary." His gaze turned to Yancy, Mako and Raleigh, eyes accusatory.

"You'll be up and terrorizing them again soon. I'll let them know they have another few days before you'll be inciting mutiny in the hangars again." Tendo stated before he swept out.

The Aussie turned to Raleigh. "You mentioned something about that, too. What the hell?"

The blond sighed. "The day you were getting sick? You apparently annoyed the hell out of all the techs except my sister and her girlfriend, who somehow managed to coax you out of there without bloodshed."

"Oh no. He annoyed us too; we just didn't wanna hurt 'im for it." Tech Rowan entered, bearing a bag she offered to Chuck. "S'from the entire crew of Striker; I just volunteered to deliver it cuz otherwise I'm on duty til at least noon t'morrow."

"And why's that?" Chuck demanded to know sourly as he accepted the bag.

"Cuz Jaz an' I could tell you were sick, not just bein' an arsehole. The glassy eyes, the paleness and the slow shuffle y'affected kinda gave it away. Also, I'd steer clear of the Vulcan techs, if I were you. Apparently you looked similar to a 'walker' from that old zombie show they're all a fan of and some of 'em were keen on testin' that theory."

"...do you mean The Walking Dead?" Yancy queried hesitantly after they all stared blankly at her for a moment.

"Aye, that's it." She ignored the look Chuck was giving her, nodded a goodbye and left.

"...that was abrupt." Mako murmured.

"And weird." The redhead said as he looked at the bag. 

Raleigh looked up in time to see Yancy flinch, but decided he'd question it later. "Why not see what they got you?"

Chuck did and was shocked to find a bunch of Australian candy; most manufacturers had stopped two or three years into the war, so it was understandably scarce. The most prevalent one by far was his apparently not-so-secret favorite, Tim Tams; there were others, like White Knights, Chokitos, Mint Bubbly Bars and a Giant Caramello Koala. 

There was a note attached to the last one and it read:

_Next time you're sick, please just go cuddle up on the younger Becket. It'll save us the time, him the worry, the transport drivers the stress and you from becoming a target dubbed 'walker'._

"I like this plan." Raleigh remarked with a smile.

"You would." Chuck muttered flatly but he...couldn't say he minded this plan so much. Especially since cuddling with him had been fairly calming; from what little he remembered during the days when his fever was extremely high, the feeling of being in Raleigh's arms grounded him. The brief moments he was aware of his surroundings, he knew Raleigh was there, was talking to him, holding him, stroking his hair. He was also pretty damn sure that if he hadn't been there, his IV would have been ripped out at least once; the med techs would have had to restrain him to prevent it from happening again. Which would not have ended well on any account.

Mako smiled as well. "I am guessing the koala was Rowan's contribution."

The Aussie rolled his eyes. "She's the only one of the bunch who'd dare to say anythin' like that anyway."

Yancy shook his head, eyes distant.

"Yance?" Mako murmured.

He blinked, then smiled faintly. "It's not you, Chuck."

"Huh?"

"The reason why Rowan was so..." Yancy paused, bit his lip. "...quick to get out of here."

"Dammit. You jumped the gun and gave her the shovel talk without me, didn't you?" Raleigh grumbled.

"No, I didn't. And don't do that. Not unless you want Jaz and probably Tendo after you."

"Wh—"

Before Raleigh could finish asking, Yancy pushed the curtain aside and left.

Mako hurriedly said goodbye before she rushed after her boyfriend. It had been a few months since she'd last seen him so unsettled. And she was hoping she was guessing wrong as far as the cause went...

-x-x-x-x-

"...that was weird." Raleigh mumbled as he stared after his brother.

Chuck tugged on his arm, a silent order to join him; the blond complied and cuddled, relaxing slightly.

"I dunno what his problem is. But we'll deal with it, okay? Once I'm out of the med wing, anyway..."

The American nodded before he returned his focus to his boyfriend, who was quite content with cuddling. After a few moments consideration, Raleigh recalled that Chuck would probably want to ask those questions now, but when he glanced over, he found that he was already out cold. With a small sigh, he covered them with the light blanket and settled into a comfortable position. It might be a while before he fell asleep, if he did at all, but Chuck could use it and he was not averse to cuddling.

-x-x-x-x-

"Mmm?"

"Dinner time, sleepyhead." The blond teased with a grin.

Chuck glared but sat up and poked dispiritedly at the continued bland offerings. Raleigh said nothing and ate his share without complaint; his boyfriend shook his head, but did the same.

"Did Yance and Mako ever come back?"

"Nah." Raleigh replied softly.

The redhead tried to hug his boyfriend and ended up moreso leaning on him. The blond chuckled softly but gave him an Eskimo kiss nonetheless.

Herc entered the area without a word; a silent but clearly happy Max was wiggling in his arms.

"Figured you might wanna see 'im." His dad supplied as he gently set the bulldog on the bed.

Chuck lit up and hugged his dog, who was enthusiastically trying to lick his face. Both Herc and Raleigh smiled as they watched the redhead interact with his pup; despite his tiredness, he was animated.

Max fussed over Chuck for a good half hour before turning his attention on a flummoxed Raleigh.

"Guess you do actually like me." The blond murmured as he returned some of the affection. The bulldog gave a soft wuff of agreement as both Aussies shook their heads.

The moment lingered; marked by a lightness, a contented happiness, long denied to the pilots.

It inspired the younger Aussie to bring up what had been bothering him all day.

"What'd I say?"

The blond swallowed, glancing from father to son. "You mentioned your mum promising..." He paused, swallowed again. "A Max. Or a Lily."

Both stiffened; Herc closed his eyes, pained; Chuck's fists clenched, as did his jaw.

Green eyes were distant when the younger Aussie spoke. "Mum promised. Once dad was done...done with the air force...I'd have a younger sibling. He was supposed to retire on my tenth birthday."

Herc's eyes were downcast and just as distant.

"That's why I named him Max. Short for Maxwell."

His father's gaze jerked to him, abruptly.

"Not because I wanted to..." The Aussie trailed off, biting his lip.

Raleigh glanced at Herc, then had to look away.

The older man's expression was a combination of pain and pride and awe and love as he considered his son.

Max flopped on Raleigh's lap wearing the dog equivalent of a smile as the two emotionally stunted men he considered pack seized one another in a tight, almost painful hug. 

When the two broke apart, Raleigh smiled and wondered how to end the awkward silence brewing.

"Maxwell?" He finally asked.

Herc smiled; it was a tiny, thin thing but it was there. "It was a family name, on Angela's side."

Max wuffed and wagged his stub of a tail.

-x-x-x-x-

Within two weeks, Chuck was up and about as had been normal before his bout of flu.

That wasn't to say the time in between was problem free, however.

Chuck had wanted to simply keep going; the hell with any special or careful considerations. Unfortunately for him, his dad had reinforcements he lacked the last time he had been down for so long. And while all involved were careful to keep Vanessa out of it, he knew damn well that he was being "mothered" by Raleigh, Yancy, Mako, Newt, Hermann, Tendo, Jaz and, on occasion, the Marshal himself.

This made him both frustrated and pleased by turns; he was not a child, he did not need to be treated as thus; but their actions further demonstrated their affection for him, which was...welcome, even if the means of expression were not.

Either way, thanks to his dad's army of helpers, he'd stuck to the orders medical had given him. It had driven him to distraction and Max had more walks than he'd ever had prior, but in the end...he supposed it was worth it.

He was closer with those who'd been involved and he had a better handle on his temper, now. That wasn't to say he wouldn't go off on someone who was being a fucking idiot. But to those involved with the fussing? He had a longer fuse where they were concerned. Especially with his father and Raleigh, both of whom put up with the most shit from him while he chafed under the restrictions imposed.

And while it had been utter hell while he'd done it, the end result, aside from the being closer and having a slightly longer fuse where those he gave a shit about were concerned...well, it was nice to be healed and functional without the added extra soreness he usually had to deal with from pushing himself too hard, too fast.

-x-x-x-x-

He joined the already packed breakfast table; Yancy, Mako, Raleigh, Jaz and his father had already claimed seats. The lack of Hermann, Newt and Vanessa most likely meant the three were doing what those involved in relationships usually did in the still fairly early hours of the morning when they were so inclined.

Chuck shook that thought away; he did not want to even begin to wonder what the three did in the bedroom. Even if Newt was a little—

"Spacing for any particular reason?" Raleigh asked.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "The lack of interesting talk at this table."

"No jaeger talk over breakfast." Mumbled Yancy from where he sat, half asleep in his own breakfast. Mako kept an eye on him, eyes fond.

"Speaking of...where's Rowan hiding?"

Jaz looked at all present, exempting Chuck, before she responded. "They...didn't tell you?"

Green eyes narrowed. "Tell me what?"

"Well. She's a Striker tech. She's still doing repairs."

The Aussie blinked as he processed this. From what little he knew about the last attack, Mako and Raleigh had been in Gipsy, while Yancy and his father had piloted Striker.

He turned sharp eyes on the aforementioned blond. "The fuck did you do to my jaeger, Becket?"

Yancy spluttered. "Wh—h—Herc was in there too, y'know!"

Herc just smirked and continued eating when Chuck's glare went from irritated to glacial. 

"You pilot like me—you know the specs, you know the math, you know the—there's no excuse for that amount of damage! I'd expect it from the old man, but not from someone who actually knows what they're doing!" The younger Aussie kept going as Yancy was torn between amusement and exasperation.

It was due to this that only Jaz and Mako noticed Raleigh's flinch at the tirade. The two traded looks; something told them that this would come back to bite them in the ass later.

-x-x-x-x-

**Author's Note:**

> All of the handwaving at medical procedures; I have no freaking clue what you're supposed to do. And google was spectacularly unhelpful.
> 
> Did I mention this is part 6 of 10 ideas I have bouncing around? No? Well, now you know.  
> Though two of those ideas are on the chopping block. Mostly because Rowan is heavily involved in at least one of them. And this is supposed to be Chaleigh and Yancy/Mako based.  
> Though I might just flip one idea on its head, still use it, but not go into greater detail. It would make for some decent referring back to earlier events...Meh. I dunno.
> 
> GIVE ME PRANK IDEAS PLEASE: [Tumblrrrrrr](http://strikereurekatech.tumblr.com/)  
> (It's for a future fic in this series. *cackles*)


End file.
